Part of Me
by Emiri-Ai
Summary: Because even when our bodies are apart  It feels like our hearts are side by side   songfic


_I sometimes wonder_

_If we had lived_

_Sharing one life_

_Long before we were born_

It all started with a strand of your imagination and when you were a tiny innocent boy, you were always in need of a friend, someone who would always stay by your side and who would never wipe that cute smile off of your adorable face but no one could put up with your huge aggressiveness and rash attitude for a 6 year old.

Then I was born...from your very own imagination, and ever since then you giggled bubbly as I tossed you around in the air. I was always there for you, when you scraped your knee from trying a two wheeler bike or when you couldn't complete a task...I was always there...to comfort you, to encourage you and patted your soft blond hair while looking at your cerulean blue eyes with my green eyes.

Your parents never paid attention to your drastic attitude change, they never took care of you, they never laid their own eyes on their own son, and I hated them for not cherishing a son with such potential...he just needed love to guide him down the right path. Though I was already like a parent to you, playing with you, taking great care like a 6 year old girl would take care of her doll and I gave all the love I had.

_As we pray for the same happiness_

_We're carving the same wounds into our hearts_

But time passed, and you weren't a small little child You grew to have a huge body frame, dressed up like a yakuza and hiding that beautiful blond hair under a black bandana,smoked, drank alcohol and went out to know the world..just like any boy would do once he hit with puberty...but those blue eyes...those blue eyes still glowed like two sapphires whenever he smiled and charmed many girls and guys around him and I became jealous, one of the most strongest emotion...but I was also hurt, because my life was like a song...I was almost at my end, you won't need me anymore, you were old enough to walk on your own two legs. Sometimes you used your legs to run...and you would run so fast that my voice would no longer reach you, leading you to do all these horrible things in front of my very own eyes and the things that make you shed tears from rejection,pain and sorrow, and what hurts me the most was I wasn't able to stop you from making all these decisions and all the horrible decisions you made made a slash at my heart and the scars were left to sink in. However no matter how much I told you that it was going to be OK, you ignored me, placing a soundproof mirror between me and you, then I found out...that no matter how fast you ran or how slow you walked...my voice would never reach you because your mind found the path to store me back into your imagination just like a toy being left at the bottom of the box, my end had came sooner than I thought. The aftermath left me a feeling that both of our hearts blended and formed one creating such a harsh and painful illusion filled with lies.

_Again and again I shout_

_Not to forget you at any time_

_Please don't cry anymore_

_I won't leave you alone._

And now as the cage slowly comes down I slowly flutter my eyes shut and my mind rolls a film of all the fun times I've had with you, all the pleasant memories you've given me, every one of them like precious jewels and of course that smile that shines like the sun or those angelic blue eyes.

_I'll love you_

_Forever, forever_

_I love you, you  
><em>

_Even if time  
><em>

_Changes everything  
><em>

_I'll still love you_

Tears slowly flow down my cheeks like hot seams and my mouth forms a slight sad smile as I clutch both my hands together until they turn white and bow my head as the cage finally completes it's painful fall,landing with a crash and sounds of chains as everything started to burn pitch black before I slip into a eternal sleep.

_...I sometimes wonder_

_If we will live_

_Sharing one life_

_If we are born again..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hoped you enjoyed it, may not be the best but I tried *laughs* I ran through the document with spell/grammar check but I'm sorry if there's still some existing mistakes ^^"**

***lyrics are from Ayumi Hamasaki's song: Part of Me **


End file.
